A Lost Soul
by ExODUSKiNG
Summary: After a tragic incident occurred, 16 year old Nathan falls into depression. And when his life seems to get worse, he meets a group of animatronics that comforts him.
1. A Broken Mind

**A/N I was hesitant about doing this, but I was like what the hell what's the worst that can happen. I have a feeling that this won't end well on my behalf. Enjoy**

I was doing what an average teenager would do in there free time such as mine: play videogames. I had a pretty good life from what I could tell, I have great friends, a great family, I was sure that it was perfect... or so I thought. My parents have been arguing a lot as of recently. My sister was off at college so I did my best to avoid it. Though this time, something happened that would change anyone. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Nathan and I'm sixteen and I live on the outskirts of New York.

**(I don't know where the location of the in game pizzeria is.)**

I heard a loud bang, it sounded like a gun, I ran to where the noise came from and experienced something that would screw a normal person in the head. My mother was on the ground motionless with a pool of blood forming around her. I then looked to my dad and he soon pulled the gun up to his head and without hesitation- BANG! I flinched to the sound of the gun shot and saw his body fall to the ground with a thud and a pool of blood forming around him. I was to shocked to do anything and tears began falling down my cheeks. I snapped myself back to reality and grabbed a phone to call 911. The ambulance soon came and picked up my parents and drove away.

"Hey are you okay," the doctor said while trying to comfort me. I appreciated the gesture but didn't respond, assuming he knew the answer.

"Well do you have relatives nearby?"

"They live on the other side of the country," I replied, still looking at the ground.

"Well we are going to put you in an adoption agency. I'm very sorry for your loss," he patted me on the back and left.

"Are you ready to go son?" the cop asked me while walking towards me.

"Please don't call me son," and with that I walked to the car and got in the back. He then followed and got in the driver's seat and began to drive away. I looked back a the house and saw get smaller and it was no longer in sight anymore.

_2 Day Time Skip_

I was at this place for a day and a half with barely any teens and a lot of kids. I thought out of ignorance that no one would pick me. It was like picking a puppy basically. I planned to run away that night anyways. I couldn't live with a different family if someone were to pick me and I wasn't going to wait two years leave either. When it was lights out, I decide to make my move. I put some black boots, blue jeans, a cyan shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. I grabbed the back pack that I packed with food and water anonymously the day before. Luckily it was only two floors up and there was a bush at the bottom so I opened up the window and jumped without hesitation.

I landed safely in the bush and then made my way down the street, not looking back.

**A/N So I hoped that this was good for your liking and I also realized that people aren't reading my probably due to the poor summary. I'm not god with them as it is. I'm putting two chapters up today (lot of free time I know) so stay tuned and I'll see you later.**


	2. To Think of Family

**A/N Here is the second chapter of the day so I hope you enjoy it. There won't be a lot of dialogue in this one either but the next chapter should be go. Enough talk, lets go.**

_The Next Day_

I grew tired from the constant walking all night so I decided to take shelter in an alley, luckily it looks empty and it's kinda warm too.

_A Couple Hours Later_

I opened my eyes slowly to the sound of children laughing so I decided to investigate. I got up and stretched a bit, loosening my joints, I then straightened up my clothes and hair so I didn't look messy in front of people, I dug into my bag and grabbed an energy bar and ate real quick then through the wrapper away and walked out the alley. I turned the corner and realised I slept on the side of a kids place. Into further inspection, I looked up and saw a sign that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." It looked worn down but from what I heard a minute ago, it sounded kind of lively. I decided to go in so I can get a decent bite to eat with the little money I have and even clean myself up in the restroom. I walked to the counter for a slice of pizza and gave the guy a dollar and made my way to a table. I sat down and watched the show. There was a brown bear with a top hat and bow tie who was singing, a lavender bunny with a red bow tie and was playing a guitar, and a yellow chicken with a bib on that said "Let's Eat" who was singing as well. They look like a happy band and family but were just made for entertainment so it's not like there alive or anything. I finished my pizza and through away the thrash and was about to go wash myself up until I heard the bear say something.

"Hey there kids, we have a surprise for you," he said catching my interest," after a long time of disrepair, ask you know parents what that means, we would like to announce a return of your favorite pirate, FOXY!" he told the kids though it sounded like he was trying to hide something but I thought that it wasn't important. All of a sudden some purple curtains opened up and a red fox ran out. His eyes were a relaxing shade of yellow and he had an eye patch and hook that looked sharp just like his teeth. I thought it looked dangerous but it performed and it actually gave me a smile, something I couldn't do for quite some time.

Closing Time

I was in the restroom washing up and looked in the mirror for a second then left. I was about to leave when I saw a tall man walk towards where the fox was being held. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed him into the purple curtains.

"How dare they put you back up after what you did," I saw the man talking to the fox and he started to attack him by pulling parts of his off and doing more damage to him. I knew I'd regret this but I had to stop him.

"You shouldn't be doing that mister," he ignored me and continued what he was doing," I said you shouldn't be doing that," he continued still ignoring me," I SAID-,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled back at me with hatred across his face. There had to be no one there to hear that because it was loud.

"You don't know what he did to me, to my daughter," he started crying.

" I'm sorry but you can't let the pass hold you down. I don't know what happened but I can relate," I said with symphony.

"Maybe... you can take her place?" he said hoping for a yes. I realized he was being needy at this point.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Then what use are you," he got up and tackled me and started choking me. My bag flew off my back and slid away from me. I reached for it and grabbed it. I swung the bag hitting him in the face, knocking him off me. I got up and tried to run then he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. He pinned my arms down with his knees and he started punching me hard. I tried to kick him in the back but it was pointless. He got off me, picked me up, and threw me at the fox. I slid into its legs and it fell on top of me. He took my bag and bolted out the room, never to be seen again. I tried to get the fox off of me but didn't have any strength as it is then I felt my self losing consciousness. I felt tears go down my face and then everything went dark.


	3. First Appearances

**A/N Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter and I'm sorry for not puting up one yesterday, intensity of school is now showing and I couldn't finish the chapter. But without further delay, here is chapter 3.**

Foxy's P.O.V.

As I lied motionless on top of the poor kid, I waited for Mike to finally get here. Due to that stupid rule preventing us from moving around during the day, this was horrible to witness. The lack of employees isn't something any establishment needed. For the love of god Mike hurry up.

"OK guys you can move," I heard Mike calling out to us. I tried to get off of him but my hook was stuck in something. I looked down to see what it was stuck in and to my dismay it was stuck in his arm.

"Dammit, how did this even happen," now wasn't the time to think, I needed to remove my hook carefully. I slowly pulled the hook out of his arm so I didn't do anything worse to his arm. I managed to get it out but blood was dripping off of the hook. I decided to worry about it later.

"MIKE, HURRY AND GET IN HERE. BRING FIRST AID WITH YE!," I yelled out of Pirates Cove. As I called for him, the others soon came in seeing what I was talking about.

"Oh god, what happened," Chica asked frantically.

"There isn't time to-," I was then interrupted with Freddy tackling me.

"Ah, what the hell are ye doing?!" I asked then I noticed the rage in his eyes.

"I knew the bite wasn't on purpose, but this is unacceptable," he said pulling his fist back.

"Freddy stop it," I wondered who said that and I noticed that Bonnie was holding Freddy's arm.

"Bonnie let go!" Freddy said annoyed and angered.

"You don't even know that he did it," Bonnie tried reasoning with him.

"There is enough evidence here to know that it was him! Let go of my arm!" Freddy demanded with his voice getting louder and deeper.

"No," Bonnie refused.

"**Then so be it**!" Freddy then elbowed Bonnie hard enough to send him flying towards the ground.

"Bonnie!" Chica screamed running to his side. Freddy then was about to punch me again and I was preparing to block. His fish then came down fast but suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" I asked confused. Freddy's arm then went limped. I saw Mike behind him.

"Good thing I shut him off on time," he said laughing.

"Yeah thanks," I said while moving Freddy to the side.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said while holding his head in pain.

"Thanks for helping me," I got up walking over to Bonnie.

"Don't mention it," he then playfully punched my shoulder.

"Can you guys help me move this kid," Mike asked us. We walked over and picked him up slowly and headed out of Pirates Cove and to the tables.

"Ok, I'm gonna patch him up, give me some time."

_10 Minutes Later_

Mike's P.O.V

"Alright, that should do it," I said while putting the last bandaid on, feeling pretty accomplished. I backed away from him thinking about what had happened. On further inspection, I noticed the many cuts and bruises couldn't have been done by Foxy. There were punch marks that were bigger than Foxy's fist. The only damaged I noticed that could've been caused by him was the stab wound on his right arm.

"Well since all that is done, can you explain what happened," I asked directing my attention to Foxy.

"Aye. So it started with," he explained everything that happened earlier before I got here," and that's the gist of it."

"Why didn't try to stop it?!" Bonnie asked angrily.

"I couldn't move during the day you know that," he said defending himself.

"Damn that rule," Bonnie mumbled to himself.

"But what about the stab wound in his arm?" I asked still confused on the situation.

"The kid was thrown into me and I fell on him. In the process my hook must've stabbed him."

"That kid has it rough huh," I said sympathetically," Well we are gonna have to wait until he wakes up for us to know everything," and with that, we waited.

_1 Hour Later_

_In Dream_

Nathan's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly and got up, holding my head due to a random headache.

"Ow, where am I?" I looked around the room and noticed that I was in my room.

"Wait, was that all a dream?" I said while forming a smoke which quickly faded until I heard a loud bang. I got up and ran to the sound and saw both my parents on the ground motionless in a pool of blood. I was mortified until I turned to the guy who was there earlier, holding a gun. He slowly turned his head to me and had a creepy smile on his face. He slowly raised the gun up to me.

"**W-wake... up... b-boy**," BANG!

_Dream Ends_

"AAAHHH!" I shot up screaming and was startled by other screams.

"AAHH!" it was three animatronics and a person.

"Ah-woah," I then fell off of something and fell to ground. Pain soon shot through my chest on impact.

"Ow."

"Oh god are you okay," the guy asked running to my side and helping me up.

"Yeah I'll be fine.l. Where am I? Wait... I remember," I said while putting my head in my hands.

"What's your name?" the man asked of me.

"Nathan. How about yours?" I asked back.

"I'm Mike. These guys are Chica," he pointed to the chicken who then walked up.

"Hello."

"Bonnie," then the bunny.

"Sup."

"and Foxy." and then the fox from earlier walked up.

"Hi ya lad, ye okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you?"

"Don't ye worry about me lad," he said with a smile.

"Did you patch me up?" I asked turning my attention to Mike.

"Yeah, does anything hurt," he asked as if he screwed something up.

"No and thanks," I replied back with a smile.

"I need to turn on Freddy. I'll be right back," and Mike walked away. I didn't ask who Freddy was, assuming I was about to meet him.

"You are not at all creeped out or anything," Bonnie asked me.

"Well there are worst things, not saying this is bad or anything. This is actually kinda cool," I said with a laugh.

"Oh," he replied back with a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um guys...," I turned and noticed a bear walking in but he looked... sad.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Mike explained everything to me," he said with his head down.

"It's alright lad," Foxy then walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were just trying to protect us," Bonnie then does the same thing.

"Hi," I greeted, catching his attention.

"Hello there. My name is Freddy and I take it that you are Nathan."

"Yep."

"Sorry to intrude but Nathan, can you tell what happened so we can understand everything better," Mike walks in and asked. The question itself hurt to think about.

"Yeah sure," I replied nervously.

"OK, start when you're ready," he said back.

"Well it started-," I explained from the beginning of the situation to the end. It hurt to remember everything.

"And that's about it. Wait if you are alive, why didn't you stop it?" I asked Foxy with realization and confusion in mind.

"There's a rule. I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Well you can't break rules," I said forgivingly and, out of nowhere, Chica hugs.

"That must've been horrible," she said quietly. She may have been made of metal but the hug was warm and comforting.

"Thanks," I said and she let's go of me and backs away.

"I'd take it that you don't have anywhere to go," Mike said crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of this" he then pulled out a newspaper and I was on the front. I snatched it away and looked at it.

"Wow... news travels fast."

**A/N Yay another chapter completed. I'm sorry for taking so long but this was a long chapter and school was being a douche so I didn't have as much free time as before. This chapter was a lot longer than intended and it proves that I could this in a future project. Well thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

**P.S. Chapters will be added a bit slower for awhile due to my internet shutting down and I'd have to do it at school so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Heart Stricken Confessions

**A/N Hi guy I'm back with a new chapter and this one has a surprising ending, though it goes against some facts about the FNAF universe and I was full aware of it but who doesn't like suprises ( a lot of people actually.) Anyways, here is chapter 4.**

I read the newspaper article in my head that was on the front page," _Nathan Lawrence was put into adoption a day after the double homicide that was performed by his parents. Nathan has recently run away from the orphanage. If you have seen him or heard about him as of recently, please contact this number_," I didn't read the number since it didn't really prove any importance.

"Alright Nathan, you need to tell us the truth," Mike said with seriousness while crossing his arms.

"But I...," I couldn't get the right words out. It was straining my throat severely, causing me to cough.

"Woah woah slow down there. Take your time," he said to me while patting my back, trying calm me down.

"(cough) sorry... OK I'm ready, but can you tell me something afterwards?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said with a smile.

"Thanks... Well it was an ordinary day for me-," I explained everything that happened up til now and felt a tear go down my cheek," And that's everything that has happened for the last three day," I finished while wiping the tear away.

"Oh my god that's horrible," Chica said while putting her hand over her mouth.

"Wow, and I complain about small things," Mike said with a sad tone.

"Don't dwell on the past lad," Foxy said trying to comfort me but he had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah about that... that favor from earlier is a question for you," I said to him and was as if he knew where this was going.

"Well I was bound to tell ye sooner or later, he mumbled under his breath," Go ahead, ask,"

"When I first got here, Freddy said that you were in disrepair for awhile. You must've done something serious for that to happen," I said but not in a form of a question.

"(Sigh) Well it happened a year ago actually..."

_Flashback_

Foxy's P.O.V.

"It was November 13, 1987 on a Friday. I was doing my daily performance and was enjoying it to. I'm not one to brag but the kids loved me," I said with a chuckle," Anyways, at the end of the show, a little girl, my favorite lass, came to me with a drawing of me and her holding hands and in bright colors it said ,'' to my favorite pirate." I took it and put it on the wall. She then hugged me and told me that I was her favorite one out of all four of us. I laughed and said that she was my favorite child. Then suddenly something went off in my head, it was like some deep, demanding voice. I thought I was hearing things but happened again and it was clearer. "**Do it**," it said. I shook it off but it came back stronger. "**DO IT**," and after that, I lost control of myself, but I could see everything still. She started walking away but I the grabbed her and squeezed her arm tightly. She turned to me with a frightened stare and tears started filling my eyes and..."

_End of Flashback_

Nathan's P.O.V.

"And... what?" I asked scared of what he was going to say.

"I bit her, she lost her frontal lobe. She died due to the shock a bit after," he said with tears about to fall. I then ran to him and hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"There there... it's in the past (sniff) don't beat yourself up over it," after I said that he started crying and soon more arms wrapped around us and I eventually started crying. I haven't cried like I just did before and I felt a heavy load lift of my chest like I was bottling up my emotions and had let them out just then. After like five minutes me and Foxy soon calmed down and the six of us broke from the comfort of the group hug. I wiped the tears away and sighed.

"I really needed that, thanks," I said to everyone.

"Aye, I did too," he said with a smile.

"You won't call those guys will you Mike?" I asked hoping he said no.

"Is it okay if I step in?" Freddy then asked out if the blue.

"Shoot," he said giving him permission.

"I have an offer. It's called The Joy of Creation," when he said that, everyone excluding me stared at him shocked. I however stared at him with confusion.

"What's "The Joy of Creation?" I asked the bear.

"Well it basically gives you a new life, but as one of us, simply enough."

"And that works how?"

"We stuff you in a suit."

"Oh...," I said with a nervous tone.

"You will be able to live with us in your new life, or you can turn down the offer. The choice is yours," he said kneeling down beside me.

"Uh..."

**A/N Well the choice is going to be difficult indeed. I want to see what you guys want. This story has over a hundred views so I'm hoping to see your answers, or I just do it myself. You know just trying to connect to everybody more. But we'll just have to wait and see. If I get enough before Saturday then it will be done tomorrow or Saturday. Well that's all for now and thanks for over a hundred views and I'll see you later.**


	5. I Choose This Life

**A/N Hi guys and oh my god this chapter is finally over. I originally started this story because I didn't have an idea for a different story and regretted making it... until I got the feedback. I'm glad you were patient (though you most likely had better stories to read than this so no big deal) and this story was by far my biggest project ever... so far. Thanks for your time and enjoy. I dunno when the finale is coming.**

"So a new life huh," I thought about the pros and cons on this one since it was a life changing question, literally.

"Did you come up with an answer yet? Remember that there's no rush," Freddy said to me while his hand on my shoulder.

"I choose... to stay the way I am. I can't runaway from the events that occurred as of recently by getting a new life but thanks for the offer," I told the bear with a smile.

"I understand and the offer still stands if you change your mind," Freddy said to me while patting my back and walked to the others.

"So where will you go... back to the orphanage maybe?" Mike asked forming his own question.

"I actually never thought about that but I'm not going to that place. I turn 17 next week," I said in a defensive tone.

"Well you aren't really old enough to live on your own either. The only other solution is to let you live with me until you are I guess," Mike offered with a chuckle.

"You'd do that... for me?" I asked half shocked, half doubtful.

"Yeah. You have been through a lot and don't have anywhere to go. The only logical answer is to let stay with me," he said to me with what I could tell was sympathy.

"I doubt that there is any logic involved," I replied with a little laugh.

"Okay smartass, do you want to or not?"

"Yes, I would like to. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," we then walked to the four animatronics.

"Ok guys it's about to close up so you best be going to your spots," Mike said while looking at his watch.

"Aw that sucks," Chica said suddenly.

"Ye know they come back tonight right?" Foxy asked teasingly.

"I know that but still...," Chica then walked to the stage.

"We will be seeing you again right?" Foxy then asked me worryingly.

"Most likely," I replied while hugging him.

"Good, well I'm off," he then ran over to Pirates Cove.

"We best go get in our positions as well. Come on Bonnie," Freddy said while ordering Bonnie to go also.

"I'm coming, see ya later Nathan," Bonnie waved to me while following Freddy.

"Bye guys, see you later," I said while waving back then they powered down. Me and Mike then walked out the front door and were met by a somewhat large man.

(**I always picture Mr. Fazbear as a big guy for some reason. You know, give him a cigar, drink scotch... sorry this is getting off track.**)

"Hello Michael and... who is this?" the man asked Mike referring to me I assumed.

"Yes "Michael", would you please introduce us," I said with a chuckle. It felt necessary.

"Ahem, Mr. Fazbear this is Nathan. Nathan this is my boss, Mr. Fazbear," he said while doing a cliché introduction.

"Hi, don't call me Mr. if I'm not your boss, call me Marshal," he said with a smile and extended his arm, offering a handshake. I obviously shook his hand, not wanting to be rude.

(**I for the love of god couldn't think of a name besides Fred...**)

"Pleased to meet you sir, I mean Marshal," I greeted a bit nervously.

"Since the greetings and introductions are out of the way," he said while letting of my hand," would you care to explain why you are here at this hour? A better question is what happened to you?" he asked referring to the many Band-Aids on my face. Before I could answer, Mike intervened.

"Actually I thought that we could explain at a later time so we can get some shut eye," Mike said practically pleading but not entirely.

"Well alright, I can't have my best employee asleep on the job now can I?" Mr. Fazbear asked jokingly.

"Thanks, I'll explain everything when I come in tonight."

"That will be good and can you bring Nathan if he's available?" he then asked though it actually kind of surprised me.

"Yes sir, well we best get going (yawn)," Mike then finished with a yawn, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Well ok, good night or good morning I guess," he then walked inside and we walked to the car and left.

_At the Apartment_

We started walking up the stairs to his apartment and it was quite a climb, sure it was on the third floor but I never lived in a building with more than one floor, needles to say I lived in a trailer all my life.

"Alright, this is it," Mike said while reaching in his pocket for a key.

"I take it that you are use to walking up and down every day," I decided to start some small talk while I wait for him to unlock the door.

"Huh, yeah. It was a bit of a chore but I gotten used to it," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Well I never had to do that before, it seems like a pain."

"Not really. Ok it's unlocked, close the door when you come in," Mike demanded as he walked in and flipped a light switch. I did as told and closed the door behind me.

"You can sleep on the couch over there I'm going to bed," he pointed to the said couch and he then walked to his room and wasn't seen again. I decided to go to bed as well so I went over to the couch and sat down. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket which revealed a bandage on my arm.

"What the... Hey Mike, what happened to my arm," I called into his room hoping for an answer. Him, nothing. He must've been really tired. I decided to worry about it later. Well it's off to snooze ville.

_9:55 PM_

"(Yawn) man that was the best sleep in ages," I told myself as I stretched. I know that it was only a day but cmon, anybody would've enjoyed it. I looked around for a clock and noticed one on the wall. I looked at it and read 9:57. You know considering what happened yesterday I'm not entirely surprised. I sat up off the couch and stretched some, loosening the top half of my body. After doing so I noticed some clothes to my right and a note. I picked up the note and began reading.

"_I went out and got you some new clothes and something to eat. The food is in the microwave and feel free to get yourself a drink out of the fridge. Wash the plate afterwards. You can take shower, I recommend you do so because you some cleaning up after you know what,_" I rubbed my cheek, knowing what he was talking about," _Wake me up at 11:25 so I can get ready for work. If you get bored, there's a NES __in the cupboard under the TV. Mike,_" well someone has been doing some planning. Oh well, I'll play games later, first I need a shower. I got up off the couch and grab the clothes. It was a red shirt and another pair of blue jeans. Sadly I didn't see underwear but that's not important... right now. I looked for the bathroom and I managed to find it, though it's not that big of a deal. When I walked I flipped a light switch and began searching for the necessities for a basic shower, but I stopped and looked in the mirror. I saw my reflection in the mirror, showing a bandage here and there. I decided to remove them because I was about to take a shower and they will be in the way, and wanted to see what was beneath.

"_Ok, one quick motion... _OW!" I didn't expect to hurt that much and I covered my mouth as soon as I yelped.

"Ow... ow... ow... (Sigh) that's all of them," after removing all the bandages, I looked back in the mirror and saw all the cuts and a bit of dried blood around all of them. I would have tried to pick at it but again, shower. I then went for the bandage on my arm. It was just a cloth wrapped around it with a safety pin keeping it in place, how I never noticed this is beyond me. I undid the safety pin and unwrapped the cloth and it revealed another band aid.

"It shouldn't hurt since it's on my arm. Ow," it actually kinda stung a bit. I looked back down and noticed a small hole, possibly the size of a grape, I may be somewhat exaggerative but it's not easy to explain. I wasn't going to freak out about it and I would ask Mike about it later, but first I need a shower.

_After Shower_

I walked out the bathroom with my old clothes in my arms and my arm rebandaged and I walked to the couch and neatly put the pile of clothes at the end. I don't know how Mike got the right size clothing but he did. I glanced at the clock and read 10:15. I decided to see what food Mike got for me so I went to the kitchen and opened the microwave and revealed a plate with a napkin covering it.

"_Gee I hope it's pizza,_" I thought to myself out of sarcasm and I removed the napkin," Oh." It actually was a hamburger with fries. So I feel like a douche for making that assumption, anyways I took the plate and closed the microwave. I sat the plate on the counter and opened the fridge, remembering that he said that I could get a drink. I saw a juice box and got it, out of everything I got the juice box. I took my food and went to the couch.

_5 Minutes Later_

"That was best thing I've eaten for sometime, and refreshing," I laughed but not too loud and I looked at the clock and I still had about a hour left so I cleaned up my mess and cleaned the plate like Mike said to and decided to play the game.

"I wonder what games he has," I opened up the cupboard and found what I was looking for," Mario Bros. or The Legend of Zelda. Zelda it is."

_1 Hour Later_

"How long have I been playing... for an hour. Well I should get ready to wake Mike up," I turned off the TV and console and I put everything back where it should be. I got up and stretched then straightened my clothes. I went to the couch and I put my socks on then my shoes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get Mike up. I walked in his room and was met with somewhat loud snoring.

"Psst, Mike, time to get up... Mike... I need a different approach," I stood there for a bit then it was as if a lightbulb lit up in my head.

"The best employee can't be late to work... (Clears throat) MIKE WE OVERSLEPT, IT'S ALMOST 12!"

"WHAT!" Mike then shot up and ran out the room," DAMMIT NATHAN I TO-."

"Anything wrong?" I asked him jokingly.

"No nothing... that was a dick move you pulled," Mike came back in the room worn out from the adrenaline rush he had recently received.

"Well Mr. Heavy sleeper what else was I supposed to do?"

"Fine I'll give you that, I'm gonna get ready so go wait in the living room," Mike told me and I listened.

"Aye aye cap'n," I walked out the room with my hands on the back of my head and laughed. I went to go sit on the couch and wait for him to get done. I put my hoodie on and tried to get comfortable since it was going to be awhile.

_20 Minutes Later_

_In a Dream_

"Nathan, wake up sweety... you are going to be late for school," I heard a feminine voice calling out to me... it was distant but I still could hear it completely. It sounded like my mother but I still wasn't entirely sure.

"Huh... who's there? SHOW YOUR SELF!" I tried calling back but it was only silence until I heard another voice. It was distorted... and wicked.

"**Wake up N-Nathan. You'll be lllaaaate...**," The noise was getting closer and more demonic,"**(Static)**." That static was piercing through my ear drums. I tried to cover them but it didn't help. Then something grabbed me by the neck, the grip was getting tighter.

"Ugh... l-let go," I tried to pry away from this monstrous grip but I was to no avail, then the voice came back.

"**What use are you?**" after hearing those words I recognized the voice that was talking... it was that man from yesterday.

"(cough) aaa-AAAHHH!" I felt cracking in my neck and severe pain filling it," AAAHHH!"

_End of Dream_

"Nathan wake up, it's just a dream..." I felt someone shaking me. I was scared to open my eyes but I slowly did anyways.

"Mike, is that you?" I asked with my vision a bit blurry.

"Yeah, I was finishing up until I heard you screaming so I came running. Are you okay?" Mike asked me with what i could tell was worry in his voice.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream..." I said while rubbing my forehead.

"It was more than a bad dream, we can talk about it on the way to the pizzeria," Mike said as he walked to the door with me following without hesitation.

_On the way to Freddy's_

We were on our way to the pizzeria and the entire time that nightmare was playing in my head nonstop. I felt my face getting, I think I started sweating even though it's kinda chilly in here.

"Nathan, you're not looking so good..." Mike said to me, he was concerned I could tell.

"I'm fine," I don't get why people lie when obviously there not, he saw me screaming in my sleep for God's sake.

"What did you have a dream about earlier? Maybe we can find out why you are suddenly like this," he wasn't going to let up from this was though I would be just as curious if our roles were reversed.

"It's a long story," it's a short story actually.

"Well then we can talk about something else if you want to... or not," he said reassuringly but I knew he didn't give entirely.

"Thanks," I didn't want to sit in silence and have that dream play in my head, I need to start a conversation to get my mind off of it," How long have you been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I snickered due to that name sounding cheesy, no pun intended.

I first got the job around some time the new pizzeria was made," I was then shocked as to none of this information was ever given to me, but I don't read the newspaper so I didn't really put effort into it.

"New pizzeria?" I asked him just to be sure.

"Yeah, the current one, obviously not looking like it, is the new one," he said to me in disbelief.

" What happened with the old one?" this story was seriously getting interesting.

"Well there was incident, not the Bite of '87 but one worse," there was an incident worse than the bite, talk about your tragic back stories.

"Yeah, it said that five children turned up missing. They were murdered by a guy who was disguised as one of the animatronics," the story was getting more eerie and couldn't help but gaze out the window.

" The old pizzeria and animatronics were scrapped and the four we know now were rebuilt along with the new pizzeria," that confused me, who were the others.

"What do you mean "rebuilt"."

"They were originally scrapped and were used for spare parts."

"That must've sucked," this is not what I expected at all," And what about the other animatronics."

"Well there were six, 4 counterparts, a balloon boy, and a puppet, I never did like that puppet."

"Why, weren't they nice like the current 4?"

"Well according to the night guard at that place, they actually were more aggressive?" it was as if he's intentionally making this story longer.

"What do you mean," I obviously was going to ask him.

"Well they would often attack customers, including the children. When the mechanics would try to fix them, they wouldn't find anything. I think he they were possessed, spooky," he added a laugh at that last statement.

"But you said more violent, as in our friends were to," that really got me.

"The only thing they did was attack night guards but not by the reason you think," he tried explaining.

"Then why?"

"Well I was told on the first night that they would see you at an endoskeleton and would try to stuff you in a suit," after he said that a shiver went down my spine.

"Really? Wait why would Freddy offer to do that to me?" I was then glad I said no.

"That was a completely different situation but I don't actually know how that works," yeah because that's reassuring.

"And you risked your life working there because?"

"I needed the money."

"That doesn't seem like it was worth it actually."

"Well anyways, I decided to fix them up and I was caught. I was accused for "tampering with the animatronics" and was fired soon after. Mr. Fazbear gave me my job back when he saw that they were just fixed up."

"_That really seems like a way I would act. _That sure was nice of you, you didn't get a raise did you?"

"Why should I have gotten a raise," he was serious, is really that blind to the situation. I'm not going try and start something because he may or may not do something stupid and it's not worth the risk.

"No reason," I just looked out the window.

"Ok we're here."

"Finally," that was a long ride.

"It only took us ten minutes," he said while looking at his watch. The conversation made the ride feel longer, a lot longer.

"Mike good you're here, and you brought Nathan with you too," Mr. Fazbear greeted us, well mainly Mike, as we got out the car. I stretched and walked to the two who were conversing with one another.

"Ah Nathan, good to see you," oh sure now he greets me.

"Good to see you too."

"Ok boys, we can talk in my office," he then walked inside.

"What does he want to talk to us about," I felt like I forgot the reason.

"About last night," Mike told and I instantly remembered.

"Oh... right... we should get to that," I then walked inside and Mike followed. As we were walking I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica onstage. I was about to greet until Mike elbowed me. I looked up as to why and saw that Mike was signaling me to not say anything. I thought about asking him but decided against due to it not being important as of right now. We walked in and Mr. Fazbear was sitting at his desk and two chairs were in place for both of us. We took our seats and began the conversation.

"Ok, I would like to know what happened last night," his tone changed from cheerful to serious real quick so there is no fooling around here.

"Um... oh read that article on paper," I pointed to the newspaper that was on the desk.

"What paper? Oh wait I see it," he began reading it to himself as it was all silent.

"Oh... I'm sorry son," he said losing some of the seriousness in his voice.

"Please don't call me son," I still don't want people to call me that.

"Oh sorry. Ok now let's get back on track. How did you end up here in the first place?" he brought that serious tone back as we got back on track.

"Well I slept in an alley way on the side of this "fine establishment"," I said quoting the words he used this morning not out of sarcasm but as a joke. I told the whole story from the point when I first got to when I passed out.

"That about sums up that part but I don't even know how long I was out," I never even thought about it until now.

"Well when I came at 12 I decided to check everything out and when I went to Pirates Cove, Foxy was on top of you... you were out for about another hour," Mike said finishing what I couldn't.

"Hm, and where are you currently staying Nathan?" Mr. Fazbear asked directing his attention to me. I didn't know how I was going to go about this. Luckily Mike stepped in.

"Well he turns 17 next week so I decide to let him stay at my place until he turns 18."

"And you're okay with that?" Mr. Fazbear asked just to clarify.

"Yeah but he'll need a job here if that's ok with you," I swear it's like he read mind.

"Well you'll need to work here at night with Mike because you do only have one car and it was a sudden request," I assume that's a yes.

"So is that a yes?" I had to be sure.

"Yeah, but I need more people to work in the day," seriously.

"Can't you just let the animatronics roam freely again, at least one at a time," Mike said with a serious tone as well.

"That's not a bad idea Michael but I can't insure that it could happen," Mr. Fazbear then said sadly.

"Allow no interaction with the animatronics while they move around and stuff. Sure it'll be hard since they're kids it's worth a shot," I thought it would be mine turn to make a suggestion of my own.

"Well that is what we'll do, you defiantly got that job now,"

"Really?! Oh thank you," I was extremely happy when he said that.

"Yes. Well that sums everything up so I'll just leave everything to you guys," he then got up and walked out the office with us following. He walked out the front door as we stood and watch go to his car.

"Bye," me and Mike waved at Mr. Fazbear in unison. He waved back and drove off.

"Sweet I got a job here, I have place to stay and it's all thanks you," I said while giving Mike a hug... what I was excited.

"Nah don't mention it," he then patted me on the head, I could tell that he felt awkward so I let go him.

"Hehe, sorry," I started rubbing the back of my head out of complete awkwardness.

"It's ok, you were happy, I'm glad I could help," wow he is really nice, how is he still single.

"Ok guys you can move!" Mike called out to the animatronics as in he was signaling them, I swear I'm missing something.

"Oh thank god," Bonnie exclaimed as he jumped off the stage.

"Today sure was busier than ever," Freddy said with a stretch.

"Well Foxy is now back so I'm not surprised," Chica seemed all giddy about the thought of Foxy.

"Um Chica, how close are you and Foxy actually?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Well all four of us are close, why would you ask that?" she replied rather defensively and turned her head, wait a minute... was she blushing?

"Well considering that she was blushing..." I decided to call her out on that.

"Um no I'm not... is it getting hot in here... WHO WANTS COOKIES?!" she then ran off towards... somewhere, I still don't know the layout of this place well.

"Well that. I'm going to the security room," Mike said as he walked off.

"Mike wait up," Bonnie said as he followed him.

"I'm going to, you coming?" Freddy then asked me.

"What for?" I didn't know why they were going there.

"Well Mike has a job to do and we kinda just hang out with him," he explained to me in simple terms.

"Oh... actually I wanted to ask you something," something was bothering me about the request he gave me.

"And that would be...," he then took a seat across from me.

"Why did y-"

"AAAHHH!" all of a sudden a scream came out of nowhere and scared to the point of where I jumped out of the chair. The scream soundex like Chica.

"(Gasp) Chica!" Freddy started to run with me following. It sounded like it was in Pirates Cove. The two of us ran in and saw a horrific image. Chica was down on her knees, staring at a destroyed Foxy. His right arm was dangling froma few wires. His hook was in was jammed in his right eye, needless to say, he needs that eye patch. Most of his endo was showing due to his fur being mostly ripped off. It was indeed horrifying. Mike and Bonnie then ran in.

"What the hell happened?!" Bonnie asked furiously.

"I have no idea," Freddy said as his head hung.

"I know who," I clenched my fists at the thought.

"Who?" everybody except Chica asked in unison.

"It was that guy, the one from two days ago," I felt rage building up inside me. For a man to not let go of the past, for a man to go to extreme measures such as this, it was unforgivable.

"You mean the one did that to you?" asked as he walked up to me.

"Yes..." I was at a loss of words.

"I'll go see if anything is on the security footage," Mike then dashed out of Pirates Cove.

"I'll go with him," Freddy left as well. Bonnie went to Chica's side as to comfort her while she uncontrollably cried. I however decided to look at Foxy. On further inspection, I saw a hatch opened up on his back. I looked at it and it looked like a control panel or something. I scanned it as in hopes of finding an on/off switch or something but I came up short. I backed up and stepped on something. I moved my foot and it revealed a switch, which could only mean one thing.

"(Sigh) dammit," I picked up the switch," dammit," I encased it in my hand," Dammit," tears soon started to fill up my eyes.

"Did you fine something?" Bonnie asked me with worry.

"He can't work without this can he?" I asked showing the switch to Bonnie. Chica looked up and gasbed then lost all control.

"FOXY!" Chica wailed uncontrollably.

We just lost a friend... and I couldn't stop it... I couldn't save him.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for your patience. This was a long process and I finally finished the chapter. This ending was completely than the one I wanted. This may look like the last chapter but... it's not. YAAAY! This story just keeps getting better and better (at least I think it is) and it's all thanks to you guys. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. Or don't that choice is up to you. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry but another won't be up for sometime, that means that it will be better... I hope. I recently made a teaser for a new story, introducing a new OC (that may be short lived) so check it out if you want. Well that is all all for now and I'll see you later. Bye.**


	6. A Heart That Needs Mending

**A/N Hi guys and I'm back with a new chapter and to the people who thought I abandoned this story... don't think that, I don't like it. Understand that I'm grateful that you all like it and also for your guys support but rushing it would just make it bland and not well thought out. We writers have lives to live too. All I ask for is patience. Enough talking, here's chapter 6. YAAAY XD**

"Foxy..." Chica was on her knees, still crying uncontrollably. Oil drenched the floor below her. Is that what they cry, huh.

"Chica please calm down," Bonnie was kneeling by her side trying to comfort her but it seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Foxy..." Chica half-mindedly replied, it began to worry me.

"Chica, snap out of it," I decided to step in, hopefully getting through to her... but alas, I got a different reaction, one that took me by surprise, one that struck me.

"Nathan. You have no idea what we've seen, what we've been through. People doesn't understand that we animatronics are just more than soul less robots," Chica diverted her attention towards me and started to lash out at me from multiple angles," You just threw yourself into our lives just so you can fix your problems at our expense."

"_At our expense, what the hell was that suppose to mean._ What on earth are you talking about?"

"You could've drove that man away, but instead you made it worse!" she began to stand up and so did I.

"Chica stop it!" Bonnie called out to her in an attempt to stop this nonsense.

"Bonnie, who's side are you on?" she then turned to Bonnie who seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Well I-," he was then cut off by Chica.

"Stop stuttering and answer!" I can tell that this is knew to Bonnie because he was backing away rather defensively.

"Chica, I understand that you are mad but-," I tried stopping her but she got more enraged.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you!" she then turned back to me. Ok it's official, I'm scared.

"Guys, we got the guy," Freddy said, breaking the tension, while running in with Mike following him.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked as he was scratching his head.

"We'll worry about it later," I replied in fear of what Chica might say but she just... stood there.

"Um... ok," Mike just simply replied in an awkward tone," Well we found the guy who did this. I looked up the bite of '87 incident and found this linked to it," Mike handed me a picture and a document, yes document. I began to read it.

"_Abigail Fisman, the recent bite victim, passed away due to extreme shock after a somewhat fatal bite. She lost her frontal lobe. Robert Fishman, father of the victim, tried to sue Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but failed to do so due to an unsuccessful lawyer. Infuriated with this, he tried to rob the pizzeria and even commit vandalism, but after a failed attempt he was apprehended and was put away for 8 months. When we interviewed him, he said "I will get revenge for Abby" and then was taken away bye the authorities._

_ -Eric Baker_

"Eric Baker, always getting the inside scoop," I chuckled at the name.

"You know him?" Mike asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, he was my friend's role model," I felt a bit sad because of the recent events, I may not see my friends again, but now wasn't the time to mope about it, now for the task at hand," So this guy tried this before."

"It would appear so..." Mike replied in a saddened tone.

"I'm not going to lie, this guy is crafty," Freddy complimented the guy. Hearing this, Chica returned with her fury.

"Why the hell would you compliment him, this guy is a monster!?" She yelled at Freddy who jumped from the sudden outburst.

"Chica, what's-" Freddy was then interrupted by Chica yelling at him... again.

"Does anybody not care about the fact that Foxy is gone?!" she put heavy emphasis on Foxy then began crying. Bonnie then stepped in.

"Of course we do, he's our friend," Bonnie tried to console her, while all of this was happening, I stood quiet and tried to think of a plan. I was entirely concentrated on this that everything that was being said were muffled.

"_That's it, but it'll be difficult to explain this to everyone, especially Chica. Well here goes nothing," _I took a deep breath," I have an idea, and you have to promise to hear me out on this."

"Alright," Mike agreed.

"I'll listen," Bonnie did as well.

"Sure, why not," and so did Freddy. Chica remained silent and that scared me, but majority rules.

"Well..." trying to say it outloud was difficult but stalling wouldn't help," _Ok, do it quick like pulling off__ a bandaid, but minus the pain. _We use Foxy as bait."

"WHAT!" everybody except Chica quickly responded in unison. I turned to her and noticed something different about her, her once purple eyes were now all black with white pupils.

"Um is that normal?" I asked everybody and pointed towards Chica. As I pointed towards her direction, the others turned and saw what I was referring to and the reaction made me nervous.

"Oh god, Bonnie help me hold her down!" Freddy yelled, I then backed away out of fear.

"R-right," he then ran to Chica in attempt to stop her. Freddy and Bonnie managed to stop Chica in her tracks.

"CHICA CALM DOWN!" Freddy yelled in a deep demanding voice.

"**WHAT FOR?!**" Chica's voice... what happened to it? It sounds like pure hatred. I began shaking a bit because all of this is all so very new to me. Mike only backed away as if he knew what was coming... well they did try to kill him so he knows what they're capable of... I think. Regardless I was scared.

"YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO NATHAN!" Bonnie tried to calm her down but was to no avail.

"**WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S DOING THIS FOR HIS OWN BENEFIT?! ALL HUMANS CARE ABOUT IS THEIR AMBITIONS!**" after she said that, something inside me snapped.

"Ambitions? AMBITIONS?! DAMMIT I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" it was my turn to lose it I guess," DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH RECENTLY?! THAT BASTARD TRIED TO DESTROY FOXY AND NEARLY KILLED ME AND ALL YOU ARE JUST DOING IS CAUSING A FUCKING TEMPER TANTRUM!" while I was yelling I began walking up to her and Mike tried holding me back.

"Nathan stop it!" I yanked my arm away and began to walk towards Chica again, who managed to push through Freddy and Bonnie.

"CHICA!"

"STOP IT!"

"NATHAN!" the three of them all yelled in unison.

"In this world there are three kinds of people," I was going to get through to her somehow and this was it," the children that see you guys as fantastic entertainers, the adults that see you as an attraction, while others see you as monsters," we were just inches apart," Then there are the people who seen the things that me and Mike did," she was now towering over me, I could see the rage in her eyes," the people who have a heart," my voice began to get softer," Those people see you guys..." Chica began to pull a fist back.

"CHICA!" they all yelled in unison. I interrupted her with a hug.

"... as friends. When I first saw you guys preform, I saw a happy family. And when a friendship ends, a family sticks together until the bitter end."

Chica's P.O.V.

"... a family sticks together until the bitter end."

"w-what?" I mumbled under my breath as Nathan looked into my eyes, with his own filled with determination. I slowly embraced him in a hug and felt comfort, the same comfort I would feel from Foxy, the same comfort that would make me lose all control of my tears.

"(Sniffle) oh god..." I began to feel regret for everything I said and was about to do," I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, anger drives anyone crazy," that wasn't reassuring," I was glad that I met you guys, you comforted me when no one else could."

"_Nathan_," he has been through a lot and I completely ignored it considering the current situation.

"I would never tear you guys apart, you guys are a family," he was so kind, even after everything I said to him, it just made me feel more regret. After a few short minutes of comfort, we broke up the hug.

"Thanks Nathan."

"Well I'm glad to help, and that I wore a jacket," he then laughed and so did I. It was funny.

"Glad that we got Chica back," Bonnie said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," I said as I hung my head.

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is that it's all over," Freddy consoled while patting me on the back," Now Nathan, care to explain the plan."

"You bet," Nathan quickly replied with confidence as we got back on track. Now lets see how that brain of his works.

**A/N Holy crap my thumb is sore. To those who didn't read my profile (though I doubt anyone reads people's profiles) I do all of this on my phone and this is the most I've done in one sitting. Well the chapter is here and I plan on getting this story done before my birthday so expect somewhat more frequent. Let me know if I improved. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later. Bye :-)**

**P.S. I went back to fix some errors, tell me if you notice any still. I mean absolutely noticeable one such as missing words, added words, noticeable spelling errors, etc. I'm to start stepping up my game. Thanks for the support.**


	7. A Game Plan

**A/N Hi guys and chapter 7 has arrived. YAAAY XD I don't know when the next BIG chapter is coming but it's a coming. Without further a do, chapter 7.**

"Alright, lets go over the plan more slowly," I put my hand on my forehead out of some annoyance due to explaining this multiple times but it will all be worth it in the end," So you guys will false advertise that Foxy will be out for a day for minor repairs."

"And this is what you meant by "bait" right?" Chica asked.

"Yep."

"But why... don't we have enough evidence to send him away?" Mike stated.

"All that would do is postpone it. No no, we have to make sure he doesn't want to comeback here and what better way to do that than scare him?" after I mentioned that everyone seemed baffled.

"Scare him?" Freddy clarified.

"This guy is already at a breaking point so if we push him hard enough, we might just get him to leave this place."

"But the day after tomorrow is an off day," Bonnie came back, making a point.

"It'll lure him even more. He'll think Foxy is fixed and no one will be here to keep watch on the place. This guy couldn't finish the job but did significant damage in such a small window so give him more time then he'll finish it. But Foxy won't be here, he'll be at Mike's place," I explained going into further detail.

"And why is he going to my home for again?" Mike had the right to be confused on this one.

"Well it's a risk for him to stay here and Robert is smarter than he looks. The moment he knows something's up he's going to leave and go to the only other place where he should be..."

"The factory, Foxy will be at the apartment and be safe," Mike realised.

"Correct, so if we pull this off he shouldn't come here anymore. While we do this though, those cameras will need to be off so he doesn't have dirt on us."

"Let us worry about that," Freddy seemed pretty smug about it but I wasn't going to ask though.

"Alright, best case scenario: he gets taken to a mental institute and never comes back here again," I stated with a smile.

"And the worst case scenario?" Bonnie asked.

"He goes crazy and burns down the place overnight," I started to laugh until I noticed the terrified expressions on all there faces.

"Hehe, sorry," I started to rub the back of my head out of regret and awkwardness and we kinda just sat there in silence... awkward silence. As we sat in said silence it gave me time to think.

"_Hmm, why attack now? _So the article said that Robert was in jail for 8 months, so he must've been released 4 months ago. Why attack now?" that question threw everybody off track because it didn't make sense.

"Maybe it has something to do with his daughter," Freddy guessed.

"When I got here yesterday the place seemed dead..." I was still trying to figure it all out.

"It was the anniversary of the bite... I guess people didn't want to reminisce the event," Mike assumed.

"Poor Foxy," Chica sighed in a sympathetic tone.

"He went through such an ordeal and couldn't do a thing about it..." the thought made me angry but I decided to just mellow out.

"I guess he didn't want to wait a whole year for revenge," Freddy said in a saddened tone.

"I don't think a simple scare will cut it..." I knew this but it's not like we could kill him... can we? NO! Get that thought out of your head.

"What should we do... up to that point?" Chica asked. The plan was there but the doubt of it working was keeping us attempting it.

"We have to pull through with it and if it fails we'll improvise," that was all I could think of at least.

"Nathan, not even 17 and is leading," Freddy complimented.

"Well in desperate times you need to mature. Alright so everybody in," I stuck my hand in and soon everyone followed what I was doing.

"For Foxy. On three," as I told them the signal, I bega the countdown," 3... 2... 1..." we all threw our hands in the air and shouted simultaneously.

"FOR FOXY!"

"So now what?" Bonnie asked, breaking the ice.

"We could just hang out for 4 hours," Mike suggested. Man it feels longer than it actually was.

"In the security room?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied. He then walked and Freddy followed, then Chica and Bonnie. I was the last to leave. I made my way to the purple curtains and moved them aside. I stopped in the entrance/exit to the cove and looked back one more time. The image saddened me still.

"Don't worry Foxy, we got your back," I said with a sympathetic voice. And with that, I left and closed the curtains.

**A/N Hi guys and I know this is shorter than recent chapters but I don't think extending a chapter about making a plan would've been necessary. I just want to thank you guys for the story favs, follows, reviews, and the over 2000 views. Holy crap that makes me happy. Thanks for the continued support and I'll see you later. Bye.**


	8. Strong Will Power

**A/N Hi guys and I'm back with chapter 8 and this will be the last chapter for a bit because I'll be too busy to work on it this weekend. But at least I got chapters in as often as I did. I want to meet the deadline that was previously stated. Lets get er goin...**

As I walked towards the purple curtains, I pushed aside the curtains and stood in the entrance/exit of the cove. I looked back at the dismantled fox one last time and sighed.

"Don't worry Foxy... we got your back," I whispered then I exited Pirate's Cove. As I made my way to the security room that the others were at currently, I saw Freddy walking in my direction.

"Hi Freddy," I greeted.

"Nathan, I want to talk to you about something," Freddy replied with a somewhat serious expression.

"What about?" I was confused as this was unexpected.

"Take a seat then we'll talk," I was nervous to hear what he wanted to talk about but I did as told anyways. I grabbed a chair for me and Freddy and we both sat down.

"Ok Freddy, what is this about?"

"There are three things that I wanted to talk about actually. First of which is about earlier with Chica," well I know where this is going, "Do you know what caused her to start acting?"

"So I take it that's new to you also?" I asked rather jokingly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew about it," Freddy stated.

"Fair enough... It started with Bonnie comforting Chica and I tried to calm her down then she started yelling at me. Guess she just... lost it," I remembered the words she said to me and I felt bad. I didn't know if she said it out of anger or if she meant it. Either way, it's in the past so I shouldn't dwell on it.

"So any thought on it Freddy? Fred?" I called out to him but he just sat there absentmindedly. You think this guy would keep such a level head over anything, but this topic seemed to have stuck him.

"Freddy... yoohoo..." I tried shaking him, snapping in his face, I even slapped him. Thank god he didn't take notice to that... who knows what would've happened.

"Freddy... snap out of it!"

Freddy's P.O.V.

"freddy... snap out of it..."

"freddy...

_Flashback_

"Freddy!" I heard Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica call out to me.

"Ah!" I woke up in a small room with the others. Everyone was torn apart, but the most distinct was Bonnie. He was missing his face and one of his arms.

"Bonnie, are you ok?!" I obviously knew he wasn't but it seemed he suffered the most damage out off all of us.

"Don't worry about me, you were out for a long time and we were worried," Bonnie said to me with worry. I couldn't tell by his expression considering he is missing his face but I heard it. It saddened and angered me.

"He's right lad... ye were out cold for two days," Foxy told me sympathetically.

"Two days?" I was out that long.

"We thought you were gone," Chica cried while hugging me.

"I'm fine... to think they got the jump on us so easily," I rubbed Chica's back in attempt to comfort her. It helped a little luckily but... she wasn't the same.

_Flashback ends_

Nathan's P.O.V.

"FREDDY!"

"Huh?" I finally managed to snap Freddy out of his trance.

"What happened to you there?" I asked the bear who had a depressed expression.

"Nothing... just reminiscing," he told me with his head down. He then started shaking.

"Freddy, are you okay?" I asked in a comforting tone.

"Yeah... Look Nathan," Freddy called out to me.

"What's up?"

"Forget what Chica said to you if she said anything that may have been hurtful or anything of the sort. The four of us been through a lot together in the past. She's more caring than anyone that we have ever met. Without her, we would probably just be heartless monsters," Freddy told me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Lets not dwell in the past. You must always move forward," I told him in a cheery tone.

"You're right," Freddy chuckled, "Alright, lets get back on track shall we."

"Yeah."

"Ok... the second thing is the thing you wanted to talk about at the beginning of the night," Freddy stated.

"_What is he talking about? Considering what happened for the past two hours I don't remember. _Can you refresh my memory?" I asked.

"Before Chica found Foxy, you wanted to talk to me about something..." Freddy reminded me. I had to think about it for a second but it came back to me.

"Oh yeah... So when Mike was explaining everything to me, he said you guys tried to kill him... by stuffing him in a suit."

"Oh yeah, that did happened. Mike was so forgiving though. He's a great a guy," Freddy complimented while getting off track.

"Do you care to explain?" I asked him a bit annoyed.

"Explain what?" did he really forget?

"oh my god... Why the hell did you offer to stuff me in a suit?!" I asked finally making my point.

"Oh... that entire situation was different," Freddy replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to that... Well what happened with Michael was that we thought he was an endoskeleton so if we stuffed him in a suit... that was it," he explained.

"So there's more to it in my case?" I asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Correct though it's not easy to explain. Needless to say, we stuff you into a suit, you die, I do something, we flip the switch, then you wake up in the said suit you were stuffed into," Freddy explained in simple terms.

"I guess that... makes sense. Can we go onto the third thing before I get a headache thinking about it?" I rushed while rubbing my forehead.

"Sure thing... The third thing is a serious question," Freddy said putting on a serious face.

"The other two questions weren't?" I asked jokingly.

"Nathan focus," Freddy told me in a demanding voice.

"Right, sorry."

"Alright then... What are your true intentions with Robert?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused as to what he's talking about.

"Do you plan on killing him?" he asked half serious, half disappointedly.

"_Wait... did he know about... I just thought but I wasn't going to go through with it. _No I wasn't planning on doing so..." I told him in response.

"Don't lie to me Nathan," he then scooted his chair closer to mine and bent down some so we could be at eye level, "Look me in the eyes and tell me your answer. Straight face, direct eye contact the entire time, and a serious, straightforward answer. Do you understand?" his blue eyes were staring into mine.

"Y-yes sir," I didn't say that as a joke, if there was anyone who you didn't want to get on there bad side, it was Freddy. This state alone had intimidation and seriousness written all over it. I calmed myself down and took a deep breath. I then gave him my answer.

"No, Freddy, I don't plan on killing Robert," I answered him as serious as I could possibly be.

"Alright then... that's all I wanted to talk to you about," Freddy then got up and took his chair and placed it at the table. Wait that's it? He's not going to explain to me why he was so interested in that specific topic.

"Wait Freddy, why did you care about that so much? What does it matter to you if I wanted to kill him or not?" I asked Freddy, catching his attention. He then turned towards me.

"Well... after I saw how you handled everything earlier, I saw two things..." he then walked towards me and knelt in front of me, "I saw how this worked," he then poked my forehead, referring to my brain, and pushed it back some playfully, "and I saw how this worked," he then poked the left side of my chest, referring, "I don't want this to get corrupted with hate and anger, like Robert's."

"_What does he mean by that..._" I thought as Freddy continued.

"You and him both experienced unbearable loss and he let it can corrupt him. You are still young and could go down the same road," Freddy said in a comforting tone.

"Freddy... don't worry about me. The reason why I stayed sane was because of my strong will power though that alone didn't do it," I replied back to Freddy with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked while moving his finger off my chest.

"I had friends, great friends, who gave me comfort, who gave me hope. My will may be strong, but our friendship is stronger. And with that, I feel as if I could overcome any obstacle," I said softly.

"They're you go... of course we'll back you up all the way," Freddy said with a laugh.

"Put it there," I said while sticking my fist out, referring to a fist bump.

"What are you doing," Freddy seemed lost as to what I was doing.

"Bump fists with me."

"Why?"

"Think of it as one of many binds for a friendship," I explained.

"Ok," he then turned his paw into a fist. He slowly raised his fist to my level then bumped it with his own.

"There you go," I laughed.

"Huh..." Freddy looked at his fist, "One of many binds for a friendship. That sounds nice." The both of us started laughing then suddenly a deep laugh came from Freddy. He quickly covered his mouth in retaliation then turned away as if he was embarrassed.

"What was that?" I started laughing at his expense. I felt bad for doing so but I couldn't help it.

"That happens when... I got really excited... which is rare in my opinion," he said while scratching his nose. He scratched it so hard that it made a horn sound.

"Dammit!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha!" I just started laughing then Freddy did also. I guess he just gave up and decided to join the fun. After minutes worth of laughing we decided to settle down.

"I haven't laughed like that in forever," I stated while wiping a tear away.

"Yeah no kidding," Freddy sighed.

"Hey Freddy..."

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks... for worrying about me," as I thanked him he gave me a hug.

"Don't mention it, you're our friend after all," Freddy laughed.

"Yeah... friends," I simply chuckled and hugged back.

Mike's P.O.V.

"Look at Nathan, connecting with people," I chuckled at that.

"strong will power huh..." Chica mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked her cause I couldn't really make out what she said.

"Nothing..." she just went by it as if it was never said.

"Alright then."

"I feel left out," Bonnie randomly stated.

"What makes you say that?" I then turned to Bonnie.

"Nothing..." I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easy.

"I think it's something."

"Mike stop."

"No what's on your mind," I was going to pressure him until he answers me.

"Mike please stop," he really was trying to skip over this like it was nothing.

"No Bonnie you need to talk about this."

"Dammit Mike I said stop!" Bonnie yelled and seemed to be getting frustrated. I didn't know he felt this way about it.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," I knew I went too far.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," Bonnie apologized softly.

"Bonnie... what is wrong with you? This isn't like you," Chica asked in a carrying tone.

"It's nothing..." Bonnie replied while turning away and rubbed the back of his neck. Was Chica getting to him?

"Bonnie, this isn't you," Chica stated worryingly.

"No Chica, please don't," Bonnie said backing away.

"Why do you feel left out?"

"I was just thinking out loud... there's nothing to it," Bonnie was doing his best to avoid this.

"Bonnie, you know I can tell that you're lying. Tell me please," Chica was absolutely worried.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Bonnie lost his temper then. I then turned towards Chica who had a saddened expression on her face.

"C-Chica... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Bonnie then cut himself off.

"No it's alright...it's mostly my fault," Chica sounded lifeless after that outburst. It was like her role was to be there for others.

"It's not alright... to tell you the truth..." was Bonnie about to tell us what he was down about... to make Chica feel better.

"(Sigh) Nathan relates to Foxy... he lives with you Mike... you and Nathan had a moment Chica and Freddy did too. Chica's there to comfort others, Freddy's the leader of the group, and everybody loves Foxy. No one would even care if I was gone," Bonnie then sunk his head in.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked him.

"Bonnie!" Chica called out to him. She then walked over to him then slapped him in the face in an attempt to knock some sense in his head.

"Don't ever talk like that again. You're Bonnie the Rock'n Bunny. Kids love you. And if me and Freddy can accept that the kids love Foxy more, then you can too," Chica stated firmly.

"Chica..." Bonnie said while rubbing his cheek.

"Remember back then when me, Freddy, and Foxy were going insane? You were there to calm us down. Don't say you have a purpose. What Freddy said about me isn't true... you are the one that keeps everyone sane," Chica stated.

"You really think so huh?" Bonnie clarified.

"I know so," she then hugged Bonnie.

"(Sigh) Talk about a breakthrough..." I then looked back at the camera and was greeted with Freddy and Nathan waving at the camera.

Nathan's P.O.V.

Me and Freddy were just conversing with one another.

"Do you think that they have been watching us?" I asked as turned towards the camera.

"Most likely," Freddy answered as he turned towards the camera also. The both of us decided to wave at the camera as a friendly gesture.

"We should probably get over there huh?" I asked Freddy as we finished waving.

"Yeah," Freddy then stretched and began walking towards the security room. I got up and put the chair I sat in back in its place then made my way there as well.

"Strong will power? Was that the best I could come up with?" I laughed and continued to the group. My friends.

**A/N Hi guys and I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll work on chapter 9 next week... hopefully. Wow I don't really have much to say this so I'll see you guys later. Bye.**

**P.S. To those who didn't know... Freddy's deep laugh was a reference to the laugh in the first game. This wasn't necessary to put I know XD**


	9. The Setup Pt 1

**A/N Hi guys and I'm **back** with chapter 9. I know it says part 1 but that's because I cut off this part due to me running out of room in my notebook. I don't go straight to typing, I write the chapter in a notebook as a rough draft then I type an improved version of the chapter. If I didn't do that then the story would suck with many holes so. I wrote in a small notebook so that's how I ran out of room. Got an actual, composition notebook so it will be just fine. And I took notice that the last chapter wasn't... good. It kinda went off track of the actual story and I apologize. I did it because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Oh well. Enough talk, CHAPTER 9!**

The five of us hung out for the rest of the night and had many conversations on various subjects, we would reminisce about stuff in the past, not recent events but fun stuff. It was fun to have a friendly conversation with friends, though one was missing. We have to get Foxy back... no matter what.

"Nathan, we should get Foxy out of here before Mr. Fazbear gets here... in ten minutes," Mike suggested as he glanced at the clock.

"Yeah we should hurry," I added.

"Alright then. Bonnie, Chica, let's get in our places," Freddy ordered.

"Ok," Chica replied cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah," Bonnie said in a not so cheery tone. Me and Mike ran towards Pirates Cove so we could set up. As we got to the purple curtains, Mike walked through them but I hesitated. I knew what lie behind the curtains and I didn't want to see it again... it's sad. However, I sucked it up and pushed through.

"_Man I hope this works_," I thought to myself as I walked closer to the wreckage that was Foxy. Maybe wreckage was a bit of an exaggeration but I couldn't think of a different word.

"We should remove anything that would be in the way," Mike suggested. I nodded and I went for the hook that was stuck in his eye. Upon further inspection, I noticed that the eye patch was lifted. Either Foxy lifted it before this or Robert did himself for no known reason. As I struggled with the hook, which by the was really stuck in there, I decided to start a conversation with Mike who was currently working on removing Foxy's loose arm.

"So any idea on how we're moving him?" I asked.

"There's a storage roller in the parts and services," he replied while keeping his focus on the arm.

"Oh," I said back. I'm not really good when it comes to small talk but who is right... right? Anyways, after a few more careful tugs here and there, I got the hook free.

"Man, it was in there all right... pause," I said awkwardly.

"What?" Mike asked not taking notice to what I said a few seconds ago.

"Nothing," I placed the hook down and saw the power switch to the side. I picked it up and looked at it for a bit. As it sat in the palm of my hand, I sighed a deep sigh. I then placed the said power switch in my pocket. I then patted that same pocket to make sure it was there.

"And that about does it," Mike exclaimed. I turned to see what he was talking about and saw him with the detached arm.

"Sit here while I get the roller," Mike ordered me then ran out of the cove. I did as told and sat there in silence. I would do an occasional whistle though it didn't take him long to get back.

"Here it is," Mike said as he pushed the roller through the curtains, "Help me put Foxy in it."

"Sure thing," I agreed. Mike pushed the roller by Foxy then he went over to him. We leaned him over so Mike could carry Foxy around his torso. I then picked him up by the legs.

"Geez he's heavy," I stated with a grunt.

"He's made of metal, what did you expect?" Mike sarcastically asked.

"Shut up," I playfully replied. We placed him in the roller carefully.

"Whew..." I took a breath, "Don't forget the other parts," I reminded Mike.

"Don't worry I got it," he reassured me. He picked up the hook and arm then placed them by Foxy.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I ran to the curtains and pushed them aside so Mike could see ahead. When he went through, I ran to the front door in order to do the same but when I got up there, I noticed a car pulling into the parking lot. That must be Mr. Fazbear.

"Crapcrapcrap... Mike, Mr. Fazbear is hear," I whispered in a panicked matter as I ran back to him.

"We didn't think about that," Mike stated.

"We could tell him that Foxy would need some repairs and we sent him to the factory already. That story will fit with the minor repairs thing and we'll be good," I suggested.

"Yeah but if he sees Foxy like this then that story will collapse on itself," Mike pointed out.

"Damn you're right... come on Nathan think," I told myself as I paced back and forth. We were running out of time.

"You have to distract him while I get Foxy out," Mike said. After he said that, a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Head back to Pirates Cove and wait until I give a signal, I have an idea," I ordered. He nodded and pushed the roller back into the Cove. I then ran to the stage.

"psst, guys... you have to start playing, now," I whispered.

"why?" Freddy asked while keeping his head down.

"i'll explain later just do it," I rushed. The three then stood up tall and preformed like the place were filled with kids. A moment later, Mr. Fazbear walked in through the door.

"Oh thank god, Mr. Fazbear can you help me?" I asked as he walked towards the current "situation."

"Sure Nathan, what's the problem?" he asked, taking the bait.

"Well all night, these guys would act up like they are now (cleats throat)," I continued with the fake story as I signaled Mike. Nothing happened, I guess he didn't hear me.

"(Clears throat even louder)," I tried signaling him again. If I did that even more then I would seem suspicious.

"Nathan, you okay," Mr. Fazbear asked concerned.

"Yeah, probably just a sore throat," I replied while rubbing my neck. I looked past him and saw Mike pushing the roller out slowly of Pirates Cove and headed for the door.

"So they just suddenly acted like this?" Mr. Fazbear asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... We sent Foxy to the factory due to him being the worst. Though he was in disrepair for awhile. These guys are just old," I laughed then all of a sudden, something struck me in the back of the head, "Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head. I turned to what it was and saw Freddy with a smirk, "See," I confirmed a bit agitatedly.

"Hmm... maybe if we reset them then they would be fine," Mr. Fazbear suggested.

"That's a great idea, you are the boss so I'll let you handle it from here. Me and Mike need some rest... (yawn)," I said as I faked yawn. Soon this lie would backfire and I knew that.

"Where is Micheal?" he asked.

"He was in the car, didn't you see him?" I answered with my own question. If I continued any longer then I'll be busted.

"I guess not, well you should get going. Who would've thought that your first night on the job would turn out like this?" he asked jokingly as he patted my shoulder then walked off to the parts and services.

"you have no idea," I chuckled under my breath. I waited for him to be completely out sight. Once he was, I sped off towards the exit. I went through the door, I saw Mike push the stroller out of the way.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he walked to the driver side of the car. I got in the passenger side and looked in the back seat. I saw Foxy, tarp still covering him, lie there motionless. It sucked that this happened. Mike then got in the driver's seat and it snapped me back to reality.

"Next stop, home," Mike stated cheerfully as he turned on the car.

"Glad this night is over," I sighed as we began to drive off.

_At The Apartment Building_

As we pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment building, I felt myself getting tired.

"Can't wait to sleep on this," I said with a yawn.

"Yeah well here comes the hard part," Mike stated.

"Yeah... and that would be?" I was lost.

"We have to carry Foxy up three floors."

"Can't we just have him sit in the car?" I whined as I lied my head down on the dash. I was too tired to carry Foxy up to the apartment, let alone carry him at all.

"This was your idea," Mike reminded me.

"(Sigh)... Fine, lets get this over with," I said in defeat. We got out the car and I walked to Mike's side so I could help him with Foxy. As Foxy was being pulled out by the shoulders, I did some stretching, knowing the hardship we were about to encounter. When Foxy's legs were visible, not so much as visible considering the tarp was still covering him, I lifted them so they wouldn't come crashing to the ground.

"Good thing that the tarp hasn't fallen off yet," I stated.

"Yeah, one glance at him now, the both of us are homeless," Mike laughed. I didn't think that was funny so I just sat there in silence as we made our way to the apartment.

_Sometime Later_

"Are we almost up there?" I asked impatiently. Carrying this thing isn't something that I would want to do on a regular basis, but it was for Foxy so I'll make an exception. Not that I wouldn't do something like this for the others but still.

"You complain an awful lot when you're tired," Mike pointed out.

"Well it's not like he's getting lighter or anything," I said sarcastically... maybe I do complain a lot when I'm tired.

"Well we are almost up there," Mike told me, getting back on track.

"Good."

_A Few Steps Later_

We finally got to the top of the third floor so we sat Foxy down and took a little breather.

"Alright... now we just need to get him in the apartment," Mike said out of confidence.

"Then I'm going to bed." I added somewhat cheerfully. Mike walked to his apartment door and already unlocked it so we didn't have to worry about it later. He then walked back to me and Foxy so we could finish this part of the plan. We both lifted up Foxy and carried him to Mike's apartment. When Mike walked in, he flipped on the light switch then I followed him in. I then kicked the door shut behind him. We sat him behind the couch then I jumped over it and lied down.

"Crap... Nathan, we forgot the other parts," Mike said sadly.

"CRAP!" I was annoyed with the fact that I had some more walking to do. We could have just kept the arm and hook there, but that's a risk also.

_Even More Time Later_

"So we got everything right?" I asked agitatedly as I carried the hook up the last few stairs.

"That should be everything," Mike confirmed as he carried the arm.

"Good, can't wait to get some sleep," I yawned as we drew nearer to his apartment door. Mike followed up with a yawn of his own then opened the door and walked. I stepped in then shut the door behind me.

"I just realized that today is Monday," Mike stated as he placed the arm on the counter.

"Well lets hope today isn't a mess," I chuckled as I went over to the same counter and placed the hook on it. I put my hands in my pockets and remembered the power switch was in it. I took that out and sat it in sight considering how easy you could lose it.

"Well I'm going to bed. Good night," Mike said as he walked off to his room.

"Same here," I said back. I sat on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I then did a small stretch then lied. As I was getting comfortable, I saw a large, black figure tower over me. I knew it was just Foxy but the way it was positioned didn't really make a difference.

"Creepy," I said to myself as I closed my eyes and went into a well deserved slumber.

_2:00 P.M. Robert's P.O.V._

I knew that monster could be fixed up but considering the damage I did, it should be down for long enough so I can make a plan to completely end it. I took a walk to cool my head. The cool breeze... the sky looking beautiful as ever... I felt as if I accomplished just a part of my vengeance... that was until I heard a conversation between a mother and her child.

"But moooom... I want to see Foxy nooow," the kid whined while tugging on his mother's shirt.

"I'm sorry sweetie but there isn't anything that we could do about it. They said he'll be back tomorrow," the mother said reassuringly as she patted his head.

"_WHAT!_" tomorrow... that word kept echoing in my head... that's impossible.

"AAAHHH!" I started screaming and sped off down the sidewalk to my home. I felt myself going insane, I was losing my mind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and I bumped into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going next-," he stopped himself as I paid no regard and kept running. As I grew closer to my door, I turned my sprint into a quick pace. I walked up the few steps and opened my door then walked quickly. I shut the door behind me to seclude myself from the world... the same world that doesn't understand my pain, the loss I experienced. I swiftly locked the door and walked to my room with clenched fists. By my bed sat a small dresser with a picture of my daughter, Abigail. I sat on my bed and picked up the picture and held it close in my arms. I then curled up on the bed and began crying.

"Abby," I wallowed. I won't be cured until that fox is destroyed... it won't hurt anyone anymore... people don't know it but they'll thank me for it. I'm doing everyone a favor.

_The Same Time Mike's P.O.V._

I got up early so I could make a trip to the tool shop. I wanted to do some minor repairs to Foxy, such as making him operational. If he could tell us what happened then maybe, just maybe, we could figure more out about this guy. An eye witness usually helps well. I decide to walk since it wasn't far and I needed a good stretch as it is... not to mention a good exercise. While I was walking, some guy ran into me at full speed and knocked me down.

"Ow, watch where you're going next-," I cut myself as I saw him just ignore it and kept running.

".,.time," I got up and dust myself off then looked back one more time. He wasn't in sight anymore so I just shrugged it off and continued walking to my previous destination.

_Sometime LaterLater At The Apartment_

"Alright, I got all the essentials that I need to do this," I said joyfully as I closed the door behind me. I walked over to the dismantled and covered up Foxy. I removed the tarp and dragged him to my foom and closed the door in attempt to muffle the sound so Nathan wouldn't wake up to many sounds that were soon to come.

_An Hour Later_

"Damn, lets try rewiring this wire right here..." I said to myself out of many failed attempts of trying to turn him on.

"Alright... tenth time's the charm," I sarcastically stated as I flipped the switch... nothing... That's it, I gi- wait a second, there's whirring going on inside. Did I do it?

"Argh, I be ye Captain Foxy the Pirate."

"Oh my god I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What did ye do exactly and where am I?" Foxy started asking questions from left and right that even I was getting confused.

"Woah now take it easy, one step at a time," I tried to calm the confused foxy dowm, "I'll explain everything."

_Half An Hour Later Nathan's P.O.V._

While I was sleeping peacefully, I was disturbed by an ongoing conversation that peaked my interest.

"so that's why I'm here?" the voiced was muffled so I couldn't really make out who it was but it sounded like it was in Mike's room. Did Mike bring some chick or something? Time to investigate. I got up off the couch and tiptoed to his room quietly. I leaned in on the door gently so whoever it was didn't know I was there.

"yeah that's the gist of it," Mike told the unknown character. I decided to knock.

"(Knock knock) Hey it's Nathan, can I come in?" I asked politely.

"Yeah," Mike replied quickly. When I opened the door, I was met with quite a surprise. It was-

"Foxy?!"

**A/N Hi guys and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I originally intended this chapter to be up before Monday but oh well. This story is about to hit the 4,000 viewer mark and I'm happy for that. Plus my birthday is this Thursday and I'm really excited for that too. This story definitely won't be done by then. I don't really know when it will so you'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you guys later, bye.**


End file.
